11 Days in the middle of love
by Yugao Onna
Summary: Seijun Ahn es una joven de 22 años que, tras descargar una app de chat por curiosidad, es convencida de ayudar a un extraño a encontrar al dueño de un celular perdido, sin embargo termina ingresando a un apartamento abandonado donde se verá involucrada con una asociación de caridad llamada RFA. Casual Story narrada principalmente desde la perspectiva de la protagonista.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Un incesante repiqueteo sacudió la oscuridad de Seijun. La alarma de su celular sonaba y vibraba sobre su velador. Abrió los ojos y trató de enfocar su vista en las cortinas blancas de su ventana. La tenue luz del día apenas iluminaba su habitación. Era una mañana nublada. Estiró el brazo para apagar el sonido y luego esperó unos instantes en los que su cuerpo y su cerebro se recuperaban del letargo antes de levantarse completamente de la cama. Suspiró mientras orientaba su mirada en la vieja maleta de viajes que yacía a medio empacar en una esquina sobre el piso. Llevaba ahí desde hace casi dos semanas.

Arrastró los pies al cuarto de baño y tomó una ducha rápida. Cuando terminó, descolgó una blusa blanca formal y una falda negra de línea A que tenía preparadas desde la noche anterior. Cuando terminó de vestirse y arreglarse, bajó a la cocina para conseguir algo de comer antes de salir rumbo a su trabajo. Encontró un sándwich de pavo y un vaso de jugo de naranja protegidos por un cubreplatos de nylon sobre la mesa. Comenzó a comer algo apurada, como era costumbre. En momentos como ese extrañaba los elaborados desayunos que la señora Ji-won le preparaba para que comiera saludablemente antes de ir a clases, hecho que dejó de suceder cuando fue despedida arbitrariamente por su abuela desde que decidió tomarse un año sabático de la universidad. Su abuela le había dicho que ahora que tenía "tiempo libre" podía aprender a cocinarse a sí misma, y así lo hizo por un tiempo. Para su fortuna, cuando consiguió su pasantía, terminaron contratando a una nueva persona por insistencia de su padre, y aunque no era particularmente carismática como la señora Ji-won, al menos le facilitaba las cosas cuando tenía el tiempo contado.

Se dirigió al pasillo y acabó de arreglarse frente al espejo de cuerpo completo junto a la entrada. Se puso un discreto labial de color rosado y terminó de calzarse los zapatos de tacón mediano antes de coger su cartera junto a su abrigo y salir.

Eran aproximadamente las 7 de la noche cuando Seijun llamó a su padre para avisarle que llegaría algo tarde. Todavía estaba en el centro de la ciudad, y con el caos de la hora punta como su excusa perfecta, se dispuso a seguir recorriendo las calles en busca de un apartamento bonito y acogedor, pero que quede relativamente cerca de la universidad para su retorno en el siguiente semestre. Había estado mirando en internet algunos anuncios relacionados y mientras caminaba por un tranquilo barrio en búsqueda de una dirección en particular, recordó la conversación que había tenido con su padre hace unas semanas y su aprobación a su plan de independizarse. Si su trabajo como interna no alcanzaba él la ayudaría, claro, eso no le gustaría a su abuela, quien tenía una postura más conservadora y crítica, pero por el momento no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Necesitaba escapar y respirar un poco de libertad, o de lo contrario volvería a recaer.

Transcurrieron alrededor de 20 minutos y no encontraba la dirección del apartamento que había querido ver; de todos modos, tampoco lograba hallarlo en el sistema del Noogle Maps y las referencias no estaban del todo actualizadas, por lo que, resignada, fue a sentarse en uno de los bancos de un parque muy cerca de allá. La semana pasada tampoco había tenido mucha suerte. Su mejor opción era mudarse a una residencia junto a otras tres coinquilinas, pero no encontraba cómoda la posibilidad de compartir los espacios con personas desconocidas. Después lo razonó, quizá no sería tan malo, si no lograba conseguir otro lugar tomaría esa vacante.

Apenas se sentó sobre el banco de madera su celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Al revisar vio la notificación de una app de chat que había descargado por curiosidad hace unos días.

Sus ojos se abrieron aún más cuando leyó el mensaje de un tal _Unknown_.

_Unknown ha entrado al chat_

_**Unknown:** ¿Hola?_

**Seijun:** ¿?...

**Unknown:** ¿Puedes leer esto?

Seijun no pudo evitar arquear una ceja.

**Seijun:** ¿Quién eres?

**Unknown:** Seguro debes estar sorprendida. No todos los días recibes el mensaje de un extraño.

**Unknown:** También estoy un poco nervioso. Encontré un teléfono en la estación de un metro, pero todo lo que tiene es esta aplicación de mensajes.

**Unknown:** Quiero encontrar al dueño, pero no veo ningún número de contacto, ni registro de llamadas. He estado enviando mensajes con esta aplicación, pero nadie responde…

Para esas alturas, Seijun se encontraba chateando con el desconocido. Había encontrado inédita la situación y su repentina petición para ayudarle a encontrar al dueño del teléfono hizo sonar una alarma de sospecha en su cerebro. No aceptaría, por supuesto que no. Lo que haría sería salir de ese parque y caminar calmadamente hasta la estación más cercana. Para asuntos de ese tipo estaba la policía. Pero antes, quería seguir leyendo el resto. No confesaría para sí que se sentía tentada a ayudarlo, pero sí reconocería que sentía mucha curiosidad.

… O eso era lo que esperaba que sucediera…

¿Alguna vez han sentido presión cuando les persuaden fuertemente a hacer algo que normalmente no harían? Sucede muy a menudo; sobre todo si el individuo carece de voluntad para decir "No". Esa misma situación vivió Seijun. Su lado racional le decía que era demasiada la molestia que tendría que tomarse, mientras que su lado emocional deseaba poder ayudar.

Para empezar, sabía que no debía aceptar hacer favores a gente extraña, pero la dirección del lugar que supuestamente llevaba al dueño original estaba cerca de donde estaba ella, muy cerca. Y el sujeto realmente parecía desesperado. ¿Era una coincidencia?, ¿debería aceptar?, si se ponía más sospechoso simplemente podía darse la vuelta y retirarse, ¿verdad?

Llegó a la dirección que señaló el misterioso mensajero. Se trataba de un edificio que en realidad era un moderno complejo de apartamentos, inconfundible por donde se viese entre tantos otros, pues su arquitectura era ciertamente distintiva. Seijun ingresó sin ningún problema, el guardia de seguridad que la recibió en la entrada la hizo sentir un poco más segura. Tomó el ascensor que dio a parar en el piso 14 y recorrió el pasillo hasta detenerse frente al domicilio que indicaba en el chat.

**Unknown:** ¿Estás ahí? ^^ ¿ves?, nada extraño.

**Unknown:** ¿Hay una cerradura con contraseña en la puerta?

**Seijun:** Si.

**Unknown:** Te mandaré los números. Trata ahora.

Seijun frunció las cejas con recelo. No se supone que pueda uno entrar a un apartamento ajeno así porque sí. Eso era ilegal, ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando ese sujeto?

**Seijun:** ¿No debería tocar el timbre primero?

**Unknown:** Oh ~ Claro, no sé en qué estaba pensando, debe ser la emoción del momento.

Ella tocó el timbre un par de veces, pero no había respuesta. Llegado a ese punto, lo más lógico era decirle que no había nadie e insistirle nuevamente en dejar el teléfono con la policía una vez que regresara, pero …

**Seijun:** No hay respuesta.

**Unknown:** Entonces no hay opción. Supongo que el lugar está vacío…

**Unknown:** ¿Por qué no ingresas la contraseña?

**Seijun:** ¿Sugieres que simplemente entre a la casa de un desconocido?

**Unknown:** Por favor, eres la única esperanza que tengo.

La alarma seguía sonando dentro de su cerebro, pero Seijun cedió a la presión.

Digitó la clave y la puerta se abrió.

**Unknown:** Podrías dejar una nota. Te daré mi información.

**Unknown:** Si algo sucede, puedes simplemente enseñar mis mensajes. Eso bastará.

**Seijun:** … Está bien…

El interior lucía más como una oficina que un apartamento. Amueblado únicamente con lo necesario: Un escritorio con una computadora, una serie de gavetas, un librero, un sofá de dos cuerpos y una cama de una sola plaza. También había una cocina provisional y un cuarto de baño bastante pequeño. En medio de su ensimismamiento, su celular comenzó a vibrar, hecho que casi le hizo tirar el aparato del susto. Al echar un vistazo a la pantalla notó que la interfaz del chat había cambiado por completo y la conversación que había tenido con ese extraño había desaparecido también. Ahora se encontraba en una nueva sala de chat con 5 personas más.

Aparentemente un joven estudiante estaba debatiendo sobre la posibilidad de entrar como interno en la compañía a cargo de otro de los miembros del grupo. Las conversaciones eran aleatorias y muy vertiginosas. Seijun miró pasmada la incesante discusión entre dos chicos sobre las diferencias entre _nepotismo_ y _reclutamiento_. Hasta que…

**707:** ¡ESPEREN!

**Yoosung ****:** ¿Qué?

**Zen:** ¿?

**707:** Creo que alguien entró al chat.

**Jumin Han:** ¿Seijun?…

**Zen:** Qué demonios… ¿Cómo entró aquí?

**707:** ¡HACKER!

En pánico, los miembros de ese insólito chat discutían la posibilidad de haber sido hackeados por algún agente extraño. Seijun, de igual modo confundida y asustada, pensó que en vez de salir del apartamento y olvidar todo lo ocurrido, debía… saludar.

**Seijun:** ¿Hola?...

**Yoosung ****:** ¡Ahhhhhh está hablando!

Lo siguiente fue una avalancha de interrogantes que la dejó aturdida

**707:** Esperen ^^ acabo de descubrir algo raro.

**Zen:** ¿Qué cosa? Apúrate y dinos.

**707:** Rastree el IP…

**707:** VIENE DEL APARTAMENTO DE RIKA.

**Yoosung ****:** ¡¿El apartamento de Rika?!

_¿Rika?,_ pensó Seijun.

**707:** Alguien debió entrar sin permiso a su apartamento.

**707:** Acaba de hablar, así que debe ser una persona ^^

**Jaehee Kang:** Asumo que fue un robo.

Seijun tragó saliva, si ellos asumían que se trataba de una ladrona, podría estar en serios problemas. Siguió leyendo los mensajes de esas personas con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados que oscilaban entre el miedo y la confusión. Estaba completamente en blanco, no sabía cómo salir de la situación. Su razonamiento no estaba funcionando en ese momento, pero ¿había funcionado desde el principio?

La conversación de repente se fue por la tangente; pasaron de discutir acerca del intruso a terminar divagando sobre la carrera actoral de un sujeto llamado Zen, que por alguna extraña razón le emocionaba la idea de que el extraño recién llegado fuera una chica…

**Seijun:** Mi nombre es Seijun ¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué es este lugar?

Tras haber apretado la opción de enviar, Seijun se golpeó sonoramente la frente con la palma de su mano por la estupidez que acababa de hacer: seguirle el juego a un grupo de desconocidos.

Para su sorpresa, los miembros también fueron presentándose uno a uno. El primero en hacerlo fue Zen, un actor de teatro y musicales de 24 años. Aparentemente ya contaba con cierta trayectoria. Incluso tuvo la audacia de mostrarle una selfie sin ningún temor de estar lidiando con una persona peligrosa. Era bastante atractivo, pero su actitud vanidosa mataba todo su encanto. El segundo, Yoosung Kim, un joven universitario de 21 años, también se aventuró a enviar una selfie. Seijun se asombró de lo dócil que era su actitud, lo encontraba un chico lindo y bastante normal. Jumin Han y Jaehee Kang, por otra parte, se mostraron reticentes a presentarse y 707 lo hizo por ellos. Se trataban de un director ejecutivo y heredero multimillonario de 26 años y su asistente de 25. La situación era bastante cómica por parte de 707, quien se presentó a sí mismo como un joven hacker de 22 años. Este revelaba sin ningún tapujo los nombres y las ocupaciones de los demás miembros, pero mantenía lo suyo en estricto secreto, hasta que Jumin, harto de la situación, le volteó la tortilla revelando una imagen suya extraída de una grabación de vigilancia completamente infraganti, poniéndole fin a todo ese ridículo misterio del que pretendía mofarse.

Hasta cierto punto, no parecían ser personas peligrosas.

Seijun se había distraído con todo ese paréntesis hasta que 707 volvió a recordar lo grave que era su presencia en ese chat, esta vez preguntándole cómo había logrado entrar al apartamento. Ella respondió puntualmente, sin revelarle demasiada información, no quería ser asociada como una ladrona o como alguien con malas intenciones, y honestamente, lo único que quería era zafarse de esa situación lo más pronto posible.

Hasta que mencionaron a un tal V.

**Seijun:** ¿Quién es V?

**Zen:** V es similar a un jefe. Nuestro jefe.

**707:** La malvada mente maestra.

**Jumin Han:** Mas bien, es la persona que controla este chat y la organización en la que trabajamos.

_¿Organización?,_ repitió Seijun. La sola mención de esa palabra comenzaba a inquietarla aún más.

**Jaehee Kang:** V debe saber que Seijun está aquí. Sólo nos queda esperar.

**Yoosung ****:** Pero primero, ¿no deberíamos decirle a Seijun para qué usamos este chat?, ¡tiene que saber lo serio que es que esté aquí!

**Jumin Han:** Es más serio que esté en el apartamento de Rika.

**Jaehee Kang:** Estoy lista para llamar a la policía.

_¡¿Policía?! _

**707:** Lo siento llamandoyescribiendoconunamano

**707:** Hackeéaldueñodelteléfono.

**707:** Eslindalololol

**Yoosung ****:** ¿Hackeaste sus antecedentes?, ¿así que Seijun es definitivamente una chica?

**Seijun:** ¡¿De dónde sacaste esa información?!

**Zen:** Él es un kacker. Probablemente hasta vio tu perfil de Fakebook.

**707:** Aúnnovoyahí

**707:** Aunqueloencontrarélololol

Seijun estuvo a punto de frotarse los ojos por la incredulidad si no fuese porque recordó que llevaba maquillaje. A esas alturas, buscó un lugar dónde poder sentarse. Todo estaba yendo demasiado rápido.

Cuando V apareció, se reveló que ni siquiera él conocía la contraseña del apartamento a pesar de estar a su nombre, levantando debate entre todos los demás miembros. Para mayor asombro, V se negaba a revelar la dirección, haciendo mención a toda la información confidencial que se hallaba en el lugar, lo que terminó por caldear aún más los ánimos, en especial el de Yoosung. El único que estaba enterado de todo era 707, también conocido como Seven o Luciel. Seijun tragó saliva cuando V le instó a no revelar la dirección a ningún conocido suyo, prohibiéndole incluso a los otros miembros acercarse, lo que disparó aún más sus alarmas de sospecha.

Ella siguió leyendo la conversación, y se limitaba a responder sólo cuando era estrictamente necesario. En realidad, no deseaba involucrarse más. Pero tampoco sabía cómo escaparse.

**V:** Según la información que recolectó Luciel, Seijun no parece peligrosa.

**Jumin Han:** Honestamente, no estoy seguro sobre eso.

**V:** Además… Ahora que ella sabe sobre esta aplicación para mensajes, está básicamente en el mismo barco que todos nosotros.

**707:** Seijun debe estar enloqueciendo con todo lo que está pasando jajaja

El estómago se le revolvió. Había sido completamente engañada para terminar en un extraño apartamento, chateando con completos desconocidos e involucrada en algo de lo que no deseaba ser partícipe. Incluso tuvo que soportar ser sospechosa de haber inventado a ese tal _Unknown_ como una excusa para irrumpir en propiedad ajena. Para sorpresa de Seijun, Seven desmintió esa acusación asegurando que había rebuscado en sus redes sociales y otras fuentes con el pleno respaldo de V. Lo que empeoró su mortificación.

Al final, Seijun fue prácticamente obligada a tragarse toda la explicación sobre la RFA (Rika´s Fundraising Association), sin importar si le gustase o no, ya que estaba completamente envuelta y tenía pleno conocimiento sobre información privada. No sin antes recibir una _sutil_ amenaza por parte de Seven y Jaehee Kang.

Pasa que Rika era la ex novia de V y la persona que fundó la organización llamada RFA con fines caritativos. Para ello, organizaba ostentosas fiestas que tenían como propósito no sólo recaudar colectas que serían donadas a diferentes grupos de beneficencia, sino que también les permitía a los invitados conocerse entre sí para forjar negocios y estrechar relaciones. Las temáticas variaban y los invitados eran seleccionados según la ocasión. En conclusión: Rika era una filántropa con una gran predisposición para ayudar a los demás.

El detalle más importante es que estaba muerta. Se había suicidado. Y las fiestas no se organizaban desde hace casi dos años.

La teoría de V, era que Seijun había sido escogida por Rika por medio de ese tal _Unknown_ para llevarla adrede al apartamento y así poder continuar con su trabajo. Teoría que Seijun encontró descabellada. Las advertencias por parte de V continuaron, esta vez como un recordatorio de que ella no debía tocar nada del apartamento, específicamente no abrir los cajones, o si no una alarma se activaría. Le sentaba bien, después de todo, no quería meterse en más problemas de los que ya tenía.

**Yoosung ****:** ¡Estoy feliz de que tengamos a una chica! Hasta ahora, como aquí sólo había sólo hombres pensé que no tendría esperanzas, jajaja

**Yoosung ****:** ¡Seijun, si tienes alguna duda yo puedo responderlas!

**Yoosung ****:** Pregunta todo lo que quieras.

**Yoosung ****:** No tienes que preocuparte por nada.

**707:** Bien. ¡Ya la registré como miembro! Oh, mira. Ni siquiera necesitamos su firma

**Yoosung ****:** Vas a recopilar toda su información para que no pueda escapar, ¿cierto?

**707:** ^^ Claro, como es un contrato verbal…

**Zen:** No recolectes nada sin el permiso de Seijun

**707:** Si…

**707:** Me tengo que ir por un momento. Tengo que revisar algo.

**Zen:** ¿Los antecedentes de Seijun?

**707:** Nah, trabajo. Tengo que ganarme la vida de alguna forma.

**Yoosung ****:** No digas eso, te pagan lo suficiente.

Seijun dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro que había estado reteniendo desde hace mucho.

La mitad de su rostro estaba oculto bajo una máscara tapabocas negra. Sólo sus ojos color menta y sus cabellos descolorados permanecían a la vista. El sujeto estaba completamente solo, parado en la azotea del edificio, observándola irse con ayuda de unos binoculares.

—El plan fue un éxito. Ya no tendré que encontrar a alguien más —habló con voz rasposa por medio de su celular—. Si… La vigilaré muy bien… Si… Será como usted lo predijo, _Mi Salvador_…—colgó y guardó los binoculares en la mochila que llevaba consigo —. Solo un poco más... Sólo un poco más para que todos esos hipócritas paguen por sus pecados…

Buscó en su celular las fotografías que le había tomado en secreto, hasta que encontró la que más le gustaba: Una muchacha melancólica sostenía su mentón con el dorso de su mano izquierda. Ocupaba una mesa dentro de un concurrido Café mientras miraba por el escaparate un paisaje nublado. La tenue luz del exterior destacaba sus rasgos suaves mientras parecía descuidar las otras figuras a su alrededor. Ojos azules y tristes clavados en las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban sobre el cristal.

—Y tú me ayudarás, ¿no?

Esa misma noche, en el tren camino a casa, comenzó a buscar información sobre la RFA por medio de su celular. Se sorprendió un poco al descubrir que incluso sus fiestas eran transmitidas en vivo en un programa de radio. Se sentía un poco más tranquila al saber que en efecto se trataba de una organización legítima y que gente muy importante como el director ejecutivo de C&R International formaba parte de ella. Lo único que seguía intrigándole, era ese extraño sujeto llamado Unknown. ¿Sería cierto que había estado intentando comunicarse con otras personas sin éxito y que por azares del destino fue ella quien terminó aceptando?

Su celular volvió a vibrar simultáneamente. Había 3 mensajes de textos provenientes de la aplicación de la RFA. El primero era de Seven, obviamente ella no estaba muy contenta con unirse bajo amenazas. Deseaba hablar con V personalmente, pero Seven insistió en que estaba demasiado ocupado y que por el momento cualquier asunto podría decírselo directamente a él. El segundo mensaje fue el de Zen, nada fuera de lo común, sólo le notificaba acerca de la opción de mensajería que tenía la app. Finalmente, Yoosung Kim, él era más amable que el resto, incluso le hizo saber lo contento que estaba de que se uniera a la organización y lo feliz que le hacía que continuara el legado que dejó atrás Rika.

_Sea como fuese, quizá podría intentarlo_…

Eran las 11:55 de la noche cuando Seijun por fin se recostó sobre su cama, completamente agotada y con la sensación de tener la cabeza hecha un meandro por todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo. Se negó a quedarse en ese apartamento a pasar la noche debido a lo repentino que había sido todo y porque su familia se escandalizaría si no llegaba a dormir a casa. Ahora que tenía un "contrato" podía usar el apartamento para trabajar para la RFA. Solo debía pensar en cómo dividir su tiempo entre dos empleos a la vez.

Por pura casualidad, sus ojos cayeron sobre el equipaje a medio terminar. Jugueteaba con la idea de tomar esa oportunidad para irse de su casa y comenzar de nuevo, pero mudarse a un apartamento repleto de secretos tampoco la seducía demasiado.

Tenía la semana ocupada entre el trabajo, también tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos relacionados a la universidad, tenía el almuerzo con su abuela y…

Una llamada entrante…

El nombre y la foto de perfil de Seven apareció en la pantalla. Seijun arqueó una ceja antes de contestar…

—¿Hola?

—Rrrrr Rrrrr… Tu cuenta bancaria ha sido utilizada para una increíble broma. ¿Sabías esto? Primero debo confirmar tu número telefónico para verificar tu identidad, así que sigue las instrucciones con calma.

Seijun rodó los ojos. No estaba de humor para bromas telefónicos.

—Voy a colgar.

—¡Nooo! ¡Eres tan fría! ¡Sólo llamé para ver tu número! ¡No cuelgues! —hizo una pequeña pausa en lo que moderaba su voz —. De todas formas, revisé tu número de teléfono, ¡así que les diré a los demás miembros! Ahora, si recibes una llamada desde esta aplicación, verás los rostros de los miembros, ¡así que trata de hablar con ellos! Desde ahora los verás más seguido. Por favor cuida de la RFA, ¡lo espero con ansias!, entonces, bye-bye.

Ella se quedó viendo su celular algo desorientada. Ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de despedirse.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que poco a poco fue quedándose dormida, hasta que su celular comenzó a vibrar bajo su almohada, despertándola casi de inmediato. Con pereza revisó de qué se trataba y para su extrañeza, un chat se había abierto.

¿Así que la aplicación también notificaba cada vez que alguien iniciaba sesión en una sala?, pero ¿por qué a altas horas?

_Yoosung , Seijun_

**Yoosung ****:** De verdad quiero saber la clase de persona que eres, Seijun.

**Seijun:** Sólo soy una persona normal.

**Yoosung ****:** Wow, ¡Gracias por responderme!

**Yoosung ****:** Yo también soy bastante normal ^^

**Yoosung ****:** No soy rico como Jumin…

**Yoosung ****:** Al lado de Zen, nadie me miraría…

**Yoosung ****:** No tengo una carrera exitosa como Jaehee…

**Yoosung ****:** Ni tampoco tengo talentos extraordinarios como Seven.

**Yoosung ****:** Pero me esfuerzo en tener confianza.

Seijun no pudo evitar sonreír algo conmovida. No imaginó chatear con uno de los miembros tan pronto, aunque tampoco es que no se lo viera venir teniendo en cuenta su posición como la "nueva" en ese momento. Sería la… _coordinadora_ de la RFA cuyo trabajo sería organizar fiestas. Era de esperarse que sea el nuevo "centro de atención" e interactúe con sus compañeros.

**Seijun:** Es bueno ver que eres positivo.

**Yoosung ****:** Gracias ^^

**Yoosung ****:** Me esfuerzo por serlo.

**Yoosung ****:** ¡No dudes en hablar conmigo cuando estés triste!

**Yoosung ****:** No puedo ver fotos tuyas, pero Seven dijo que eras linda ¡y yo le creo!

Ella se mostró reacia a subir una foto suya como imagen de perfil, en cambio eligió la foto de una parte de su librero en los que destacaban dos libros de colección del Studio Ghibli junto a una figurilla de _Totoro_. No revelaría su cara pero sí su lado nerd.

**Seijun:** Gracias ^^

**Yoosung ****:** Incluso escribes lindo jajaja

**Yoosung **: Debes ser toda una ternura.

**Yoosung ****:** ¡Yo también lo soy!

Su sonrisa se amplió aún más.

**Yoosung ****:** Si solo pudiera ir al apartamento de Rika, podría verte en persona…

**Yoosung ****:** Pero V nos dijo que no lo hiciéramos y no puedo desobedecerlo T_T

**Yoosung ****:** Así que por favor chatea seguido conmigo ^^

Seijun continuó chateando con Yoosung un poco más hasta eventualmente despedirse. Al cabo de un rato se quedó profundamente dormida.


	2. Día 1 - Bienvenida

**Día 1: BIENVENIDA**

A la mañana siguiente Seijun se despertó muy temprano. Seguía sosteniendo en su mano el celular con la última conversación que había mantenido con Jaehee y Zen durante la madrugada. No pudo conciliar por completo el sueño de todos modos y pagaría esa factura durante sus horas de trabajo. Acercó el aparato al rostro para ver la hora, faltaban pocos minutos para que su alarma sonase. Se removió entre las sábanas para desperezarse cuando notó en la pantalla la notificación de un mensaje proveniente del Messenger. No se había percatado de ello ni cuando estuvo hablando con los otros miembros hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Lo abrió y lo que leyó la dejó pasmada durante unos instantes.

**Unknown:**

_Desde ahora será muy divertido._

_Disfruta de tu tiempo con todos. _

_Vendré por ti pronto._

Unknown le había escrito en la noche, pero recién lo leía. Esperó unos minutos de rigor, el tiempo que tardó su cerebro en decidirse si responder o ignorarlo. Hasta hace unas horas, realmente tenía la esperanza contenida de que ese extraño no fuera realmente una mala persona, pero ese "vendré por ti ponto" le provocaba un mal presentimiento, como si estuviera hablando con alguien que ha estado siguiéndole los pasos desde hace un tiempo. Un acosador. ¿Era esta persona realmente alguien relacionado con Rika? Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, decidió responderle.

**Seijun:**

**¿Quién demonios eres?**

Se quedó viendo fijamente la pantalla de su celular durante un par de minutos, esperando, hasta que este comenzó a vibrar, haciendo que lo dejara caer sobre el colchón del susto. Era la alarma. Como si hubiera recibido un baldazo de agua fría, lo apagó y saltó fuera de la cama.

Mientras caminaba apresuradamente directo a las largas filas en la estación del metro, entró un rato al chat, intrigada en parte por el mensaje de ese sujeto. Debía admitir que la espera de su respuesta la ponía aún más nerviosa, pero por el momento no había vuelto a recibir ningún mensaje.

Se puso en fila y esperó. Volvió a chequear la aplicación y vio que Yoosung era el único que se había conectado. ¿Debería mencionarle sobre ese extraño mensaje?

Tal vez debería esperar un poco más…, pensó.

**Yoosung :** ¿Sabes que últimamente Zen siempre se queja de estar soltero?

**Yoosung :** Y mientras tanto yo nunca he estado en una relación T_T

Seijun no pudo evitar encontrar algo tierna esa confesión.

**Seijun:** Yo tampoco…

Y era verdad. Había sido criada en un ambiente conservador y controlador. Nunca estaría de acuerdo con la mentalidad ultraconservadora de su abuela y el dominio que tenía sobre toda su familia.

**Yoosung :** Oh, ¡Sabía que eras alguien inocente!

**Yoosung :** Para ser honesto, nadie en el grupo es tan ingenuo como yo.

**Yoosung :** Probablemente soy el único que nunca ha estado en una relación.

**Yoosung :** Bueno… Aunque Seven no sé…

Era linda la idea de animarse el uno al otro como los solteros que eran. Incluso él le propuso ir a comer pollo frito alguna vez. Y hablando de comer, él le había enviado una foto de su delicioso desayuno, recordándole que era la comida más importante del día, y ella con la boca hecha agua, pues sólo había alcanzado a beber un vaso de yogurt.

**—**

A pesar de que llevaba esa rutina durante casi 3 meses, aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a viajar hacinada como un producto de conserva. La incomodidad siempre estaba latente, así que decidió hacer lo que el resto y sacó su celular para intentar distraerse. Para su suerte Jumin y Zen estaban conectados.

Chateó con ellos durante un rato. En muchas ocasiones tuvo que reprimir las ganas de reírse de la extraña relación que había entre esos dos. Sus roces a menudo eran por temas tan superfluos que no podía evitar encontrarlo divertido.

La fotografía de Elizabeth III fue la hecatombe de Zen. Seijun por otra parte, no pudo evitar encontrarla linda, y es que le gustaban mucho los animales. Lo sentía mucho por Zen, pero ella estaba encantada de verla. En secreto guardó la foto de la gata persa y siguió observando la pugna entre el magnate y el actor, participando sólo cuando le hacían alguna pregunta, manteniéndose neutral.

Y así pasaron un buen rato, con charlas aleatorias entre gatos y pan de pizza hasta que …

**Jumin Han:** No me importa lo que piensen los demás.

**Jumin Han:** El amor de Elizabeth III es todo lo que necesito.

**Zen:** Apuesto a que duermes abrazado a tu gato.

**Zen:** No me puedo ni imaginar todo el pelo que debe haber en tu cama.

**Jumin Han:** ¿Te acabas de… imaginar mi cama?

**Zen:** PIÉRDETE.

Seijun no lo soportó más y soltó una pequeña risotada que dejó perplejos a unos cuantos extraños alrededor suyo.

Haber obtenido un puesto como interna para una agencia de dirección artística le brindaba la oportunidad con la que muchos estudiantes sueñan: obtener experiencia y aprender más rápido sobre su propia carrera. Las plazas eran reñidas. Seijun lo logró después de su tercera postulación y realmente se sentía muy agradecida por eso. El ambiente era tranquilo, excepto cuando se avecinaban proyectos realmente grandes, además, tenía la ventaja de que la enviaban a hacer trabajo de campo de vez en cuando, por lo que era difícil caer en la monotonía, algo fundamental para ella.

De todos modos, no todo podía ser felicidad, un nuevo proyecto había sido asignado al equipo al cual pertenecía y los coordinadores no paraban de supervisar constantemente su desempeño. La función de Seijun era la de asistente y por lo mismo había momentos en los que estaba atareada de encargos.

Cuando por fin tuvo unos minutos para levantarse e ir a la máquina expendedora por una bebida y unas golosinas, vio en su celular la app de la R.F.A. Seijun se debatió unos segundos si participar o no en el chat. Estaba claro que no podría escapar de sus nuevas obligaciones, por lo que al final optó por hacerlo.

_Jumin Han, 707, Seijun_

**Seijun:** Hola 707.

**707:** ¡Wow! Si es la famosa Seijun, ¡bienvenida!

**Jumin Han:** La protagonista de este día.

Seijun fue turnando su mirada entre los productos de la máquina y el chat. Aprovechó que Seven y Jumin discutían sobre gatos para elegir una botella de agua vitaminada.

**Jumin Han:** Debería hacer que la compañía haga más negocios relacionados con los gatos.

**707:** Jajajajajaja.

**707:** Jumin es la mamá gato.

**Jumin Han:** No me gusta ese término.

**Seijun:** El gato es lindo ~ jaja

Al igual que había hecho en el metro durante su conversación con Zen y Jumin, Seijun guardó la foto de Elizabeth.

De pronto la plática se torció al hecho de cómo Seven abusaba de Elizabeth III las veces que iba al penthouse. Un hecho que el director ejecutivo jamás se cansaría de echarle en cara.

**Jumin Han:** Seijun, 707 es un hombre peligroso porque… Jamás escucha.

**Seijun:** Seven es muy bromista, ¿no?

**707:** Sip, es cierto.

**707:** ¡Wow! Tú eres la única que me entiende en este grupo.

Seijun no pudo evitar sonreír con las ocurrencias del hacker y como su personalidad contrastaba con la del director. Hasta que tocaron el tema de los secretos envueltos alrededor del apartamento. Seven era el único, además de V, que sabía la dirección del apartamento de Rika y que, además, ya había estado allí antes como el encargado de manejar toda la información clasificada. Lo que a ella le molestaba, por así decirlo, era la manera en como Seven parecía restarle importancia a la preocupación latente de los otros miembros sobre la seguridad del apartamento y los misterios que parecía ocultar V con relación a los asuntos que apuntaban a Rika.

Al cabo de un rato, los tres se despidieron y Seijun aprovechó en regresar a su escritorio.

La hora previa al almuerzo había sido algo insólita con Yoosung y Seven en el chat. Aparentemente Seven se encontraba investigando sobre el extraño que había llevado a Seijun al apartamento de Rika, claro que se había prestado a malas interpretaciones por parte de Yoosung, quien pensó que el pelirrojo había estado hackeando los antecedentes de Seijun, algo que incomodó a la muchacha con justa razón, pero que aun así trató de mantenerse tranquila para evitar sobreactuar innecesariamente.

Seven había bromeado sobre haber descubierto su talla de corpiño y la cantidad de ropa interior que tenía en sus cajones. Un hecho que casi le hizo escupir su bebida sobre la pantalla de su escritorio, hasta que su sentido común le dictó que eso era algo imposible, claro que la sorpresa inicial le había ganado.

Seijun tenía el derecho de saber sobre la persona que le había conducido con engaños a ese lugar, y no estaba de acuerdo con la forma en que V manejaba los secretos. Según Yoosung, desde que Rika falleció, V había adoptado una actitud más distante y reservada, incluso Seven ignoraba por completo los detalles relacionados a la causa de su muerte. Seijun evitó dar su opinión por el momento, pues tampoco lo conocía lo suficiente como para sacar conjeturas apresuradas. Tendría que esperar y ver primero.

Seijun se había encerrado en el cuarto de archivo. La agencia había recibido 2 grandes cajas con boletines impresos que debían ser separados y puestos en orden según la categoría a la que iban dirigidas, esto con la finalidad de ser repartidas a diferentes puntos de cultura de la ciudad para su pronta difusión. Mientras trabajaba trataba de distraer su mente de todo ese asunto de la fiesta. Había tenido una charla algo tensa con Jaehee y Jumin, quienes ponían sus expectativas muy en alto sobre ella. Suficiente presión tenía ya con su trabajo y su familia.

—Muy bien… —Apiló los folletos cuidadosamente y los enumeró con su dedo índice —. Artes escénicas, visuales, musicales… —Fue interrumpida por una notificación del Messenger —. ¿Otra vez?... —Iba a ignorarlo, pero al ver que faltaba poco para terminar y que se estaba comenzando a achicharrar en ese cuartito con todo el trabajo físico al levantar las cajas, pensó que tal vez no sería una mala idea tomarse un pequeño receso. Cuando echó un vistazo para ver quién estaba conectado vio únicamente a Zen.

Comenzó a chatear con él. Zen le contó lo importante que eran las fiestas para él, pues en su caso le ayudaban a conseguir patrocinadores de la industria musical. Lamentablemente desde que se dejaron de organizar las fiestas cada uno de esos patrocinadores se fueron yendo uno por uno. Seijun reflexión sobre la gran labor que Rika le dedicaba a su trabajo y los frutos de su esfuerzo. Su pasión era tal que contagiaba a los demás miembros a trabajar duro por las fiestas; las obras de V, las influencias de Jumin, la eficacia de Jaehee, el buen trato y apariencia de Zen, el espíritu de Yoosung y la especialidad de Seven; todos contribuían para su realización. Todos eran un equipo.

Indeliberadamente comenzaron a hablar en más detalle sobre V y su disposición para subastar sus fotografías con la finalidad de atraer a los coleccionistas y demás personas. Seijun hizo una nota mental para buscar información en internet sobre los trabajos del fotógrafo y comprobar de primera por qué eran tan exitosos como estrategia de promoción.

Con esa conversación, ella vio que Zen no era un mal chico, todo lo contrario, era muy atento y considerado –claro que podía deberse a que ella era una chica-. A diferencia de Jaehee y Jumin, Zen le aconsejó tomarse las cosas con calma y que no dudase en pedir ayuda a los demás miembros si había algo que no comprendía. Incluso llegó más lejos al decirle que si no terminaba de convencerse de permanecer en la organización no estaba obligada a quedarse. Seijun lo dudaba, Jaehee y Seven habían sido muy claros con su amenaza de demandarla, sumado a que tener a gente poderosa como Jumin y V en su contra no era una buena idea. Debía proceder con su nueva tarea, no le quedaba de otra.

Casi inmediatamente después de despedirse de Zen, Seijun recibió una llamada, era la tercera que recibía de parte de los miembros del RFA, esta vez se trataba de Yoosung.

Dio unas cuantas zancadas hacia la entrada del cuarto de archivo y cerró cuidadosamente la puerta para que no la pillasen hablando. Sentía curiosidad por escuchar su voz también. Una vez que no hubo moros en la costa aceptó la llamada.

—¿Hola? —contestó casi susurrante.

—Oh, contestaste… —dijo una voz juvenil y amigable —. ¿Hola? Soy Yoosung Kim. Yoosung con una estrella negra, ese soy yo en el chat. ¿Sabes quién soy?

Seijun sonrió.

—Eres el chico que tiene el cabello rubio, ¿cierto?

—¡Si, ese **soy** yo! ¡Te acordaste! ¡Qué bien! —por su entonación se sentía feliz —. Umm Así que… Llamé porque todos sospechaban un poco de ti al principio y eso seguía molestándome… ¿No te ofendiste por eso?

¿Molestándole?, pensó ella.

—Honestamente… Si fuera yo, también sospecharía.

—También me sorprendí mucho cuando entraste sin la autorización se Seven. Pero desde el primer momento en que dijiste algo, supe que no eras una mala persona. ¡Llamémoslo mi sexto sentido! Supe que no eras una mala persona y que ibas a ayudarnos. Jumin dirá que estoy siendo supersticioso, pero de verdad sentí eso —hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar hablando —. Sabes… Sin importar lo que digan los demás, yo confío en ti. Pienso que los problemas que tienes se resolverán cuando atrapemos al hacker. Además, Seven es un genio, así que lo atrapará de inmediato. Así que no te preocupes demasiado, y me disculpo si estabas molesta. Todos están siendo cuidadosos. Nadie tiene malas intenciones.

Yoosung era la única persona que parecía estar completamente de su lado. Los demás o eran muy juiciosos o muy condescendientes, pero Yoosung parecía confiar que ella era alguien sin malas intenciones, y eso le conmovió mucho.

—¡Por ahora dejémosle el hacker a Seven y solo divirtámonos! —continuó —. ¿Qué te gusta hacer? ¿Te gusta jugar? ¡Conozco un juego súper divertido! Y también soy bastante bueno en él. Solo dime si necesitas un compañero para jugar. Podría ayudarte. En el mundo de los juegos puedo ser un caballero espectacular, aunque no tanto en el mundo real —soltó una risita nerviosa —. Es algo vergonzoso, pero soy muy poderoso en el mundo de LOLOL.

Continuaron conversando un poco más hasta que Yoosung tuvo que despedirse para regresar a clase.

Esa misma noche abrió la laptop que llevaba a todas partes cuando estaba en clases y elaboró un organigrama para planificar mejor todo lo relacionado a la RFA. No confiaba en la computadora de Rika, además de que le habían dejado en claro que no debía tocar ningún cajón ni armario. ¿Cómo demonios querían que viviera en ese lugar si no podía ni usar el escritorio sin el temor de que algo extraño se active?

Por el momento usó una pequeña mesita de centro como base para cumplir con sus nuevas obligaciones. Todos los correos de sus futuros y potenciales invitados llegarían automáticamente a su celular, pero era algo incómodo trabajar así. Abrió su cartera y sacó su agenda y un bolígrafo. Hasta el momento sólo la empleaba para planificar sus horarios y actividades en la agencia, supuso que también podría servirle para esto.

—Primer invitado… Rui, el fotógrafo… —murmuró mientras escribía.

V...

Rodeada de comida para llevar que compró en un combini, aprovechó para investigar un poco sobre la trayectoria artística del fotógrafo. Zen le había mencionado que era famoso, además, si tenía que formar parte de la RFA debía estar bien informada al respecto. Se sorprendió un poco de lo afamado que era en la industria, incluso la agencia para la que ella trabajaba había escrito algunos artículos en línea elogiando la calidad de su trabajo. Eso sí, V era un hombre que prefería mantenerse bajo perfil, no le sorprendía que por eso nunca había escuchado de él. Seijun guardó los links para leerlos más tarde.

Aún estaba en el limbo en cuanto a su deber como la nueva coordinadora de fiestas. Jaehee había sido muy atenta al explicarle los detalles, tanto por mensajes como por teléfono, pero Seijun estaba acostumbrada a observar y aprender de su entorno, como novata auxiliar no tomaba demasiadas iniciativas en su ámbito laboral, así que todo esto significaba un gran reto para ella.

Su celular le avisó que un nuevo chat se había abierto y para su alegría, se trataba de Yoosung, hasta ahora el miembro más gentil del grupo.

**Seijun:** Hola Yoosung.

**Yoosung :** Hola Saya ^^

**Yoosung :** Hoy es el día que te uniste a la organización.

**Yoosung :** Usualmente a esta hora estaría jugando LOLOL… Pero no he podido calmarme.

**Yoosung :** ¿Por qué no hablamos más de nosotros?

Seijun sonrió. Hasta los emoticones de Yoosung eran lindos. Se quedó pensando unos instantes sobre qué podría preguntarle.

**Seijun:** ¿Eres bueno jugando?

Para su sorpresa, Yoosung era bastante bueno. Incluso estaba en el puesto #2 del ranking mundial. Un verdadero gamer.

**Yoosung :** Oh, pero la verdad no quiero hablar sobre mi…

**Yoosung :** Quiero saber más sobre ti.

**Yoosung :** Cosas como tus intereses, lo que haces…

**Yoosung :** Hmmm

**Yoosung :** Pero prefiero conocerte de apoco que hacerte un montón de preguntas.

Inexplicablemente Seijun no se sentía incómoda, pero estaba de acuerdo en que el interés se pierde rápido cuando las cosas se suscitan apresuradamente.

**Yoosung :** Si pudieras hacer el trabajo de Rika

**Yoosung : **¡Podríamos hacer fiestas de nuevo!

**Seijun:** ¿Fiestas?

**Yoosung :** ¡Sí!

**Yoosung :** Lo mejor que hizo Rika cuando vivía fue… definitivamente organizar fiestas.

**Yoosung :** Eso fue lo que hizo nacer nuestra organización.

Yoosung le explicó a su manera, como Rika organizaba las fiestas. Desde la clasificación de sus invitados que iban desde personas naturales, instituciones de prestigio, corporaciones millonarias hasta personas talentosas, pero poco reconocidas. Además de la importante aportación de V. Seijun podía percibir los sentimientos gratificantes de Yoosung a través del chat. Para él, tenerla en la organización significaba una luz de esperanza, una nueva oportunidad de continuar con el legado de su prima y organizar nuevamente las fiestas. Seijun se dejó conmover por todo ese sentimentalismo y le prometió que haría todo lo que pudiera por desempeñar su papel.

—Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que encontraste un lugar al cual mudarte?

Seijun asintió con la cabeza mientras acompañaba a su padre en la cena. Ella ya había comido en el apartamento antes de venir, así que sólo se había servido un vaso de té helado.

No podía decirle la verdad acerca de la RFA ni de la verdadera dirección del apartamento en el que "estaba interesada" debido a las políticas de confidencialidad que V y Seven le habían obligado a firmar. Así que tuvo que usar su ingenio para poder disuadirlo de ir a ver el lugar, al menos hasta que Seven decidiera que era seguro.

—Si. Está bastante cerca de mi trabajo y… también de la universidad…

Su padre detuvo el vaso a escasos milímetros de sus labios.

—Oh… Me da tanto gusto saber que deseas retomar tus estudios. Debes saber que sin un título profesional no podrás escalar demasiado alto. Has tenido mucha suerte de haber conseguido ese puesto de interna, en primer lugar.

—Lo sé. Ya me siento mejor, así que no tendré problemas para volver a adaptarme.

—Me haces feliz, Seijun —dijo tras darle un sorbo a su bebida —. ¿Planeas mudarte pronto?

Seijun agradeció en silencio la predisposición de su padre de respetar su privacidad, esperaba el mismo gesto del resto de su familia, por desgracia no era el caso.

—Dentro de dos días. Ya tengo lista mi maleta, sólo debería empacar algunas cosas más. Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero tenía que esperar la aprobación de la arrendadora.

—Lo entiendo —respondió él con serenidad —. No te preocupes por el traslado, yo me ocuparé de contratar un buen servicio.

Seijun se tensó un poco.

—De hecho, ya lo tengo cubierto… No debes preocuparte ─. Tampoco planeo llevar todas mis cosas. El lugar ya está amueblado.

Él la miró con cierta suspicacia mientras limpiaba sus labios con una servilleta.

─Si algo llega a surgir… Por favor, avísame.

Ella asintió y permaneció sentada frente a su padre durante el resto de su cena.


End file.
